darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
IC002
''Primigon Panic! ''(Japanese: フルイゴンの恐怖 Terror of Furuigon!) is the second episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on October 16, 2009. Plot Synopsis This episode picks up where the first one left off, with Ash and Andy's discovery of the ruined lab. As Parcel discovers the theft of the fossil collection, Andy goes to tell Aang and Lapis, and introduces Ash to himself and the others. As they go off to find the fossils, Parcel gives each of them a Poketracker, to aid in their progress. Meanwhile, Team Rocket overhears and fantasizes about the boss building a new empire with fossil Pokemon. As Ash and the others begin their search, the Fhuriegle from the first episode appears. After checking it on the Pokedex, Ash, hoping to catch it, sends Pikachu in to battle it, starting with a Thunderbolt. It is promptly deflected by Crush Claw, and Pikachu is forced to use Iron Tail only to be carried off by the Steel Eagle Pokemon. Aang sends Volarimp after it, but no sooner has he done this when the kids find themselves pursued by Alex's poachers. Pikachu is carried far and wide over the city by Fhuriegle, but Volarimp soon catches up with and rescues him. Not wanting to lose his meal, Fhuriegle promptly chases after them, and they hide in a marketplace where Zach is also hiding. Fhuriegle finds them anyway, and they are soon cornered in a dead-end alley. But before the Steel/Flying type can strike, they are all captured by Alex's minions, and taken prisoner. Fortunately, Pikachu still has enough electricity left, and fries the controllers to their force field cages with a Thunderbolt, allowing them to escape. Meanwhile, the kids are pursued by and then captured by Alex and his gang, who take them to his lair, which has a ressurection machine. A fossil, a Petrified Egg, is placed in the machine along with a Slave Collar, one of Alex's deadliest tools. As Andy and his friends look on, helpless, the machine is activated under Alex's command, and the egg is transformed into a fully-grown Primigon. As soon as it discovers the Slave Collar, however, it becomes enraged and destroys the resurrection machine and most of Alex's lair using Dragon Pulse, despite Andy's best efforts to control it. Then the Ancestor Pokemon escapes into the city, taking a now terrified Andy along with it, and begins carving a wide path of destruction. The kids follow after Primigon, Aang using his glider staff, but the thing is too fast, and there are too many people fleeing in panic. The only one who does not flee is Toph who, with the help of her Toph's Fariqui's Hidden Power, knocks Primigon aside and saves Andy. As the kids are introduced to the rest of the Gaang, Ash recognizes Zuko as the taxi driver, but before they can interact further Primigon is back, and they have to escape in the taxis that Zuko and Sokka supplied. Driving through the city, they encounter a military unit that has assembled to fight Primigon, but it is promptly defeated by its Dragon Pulse. Seeing the gravity of the situation, Aang summons Dragorsy and Zuko calls forth Fortrius to fight Primigon, but it is too strong. The Ancestor Pokemon corners the kids and prepares to attack Andy, but before they can do anything, the ground starts shaking and a Steelix erupts out of the earth and hits it with Double Edge. Aang checks it out with his Pokedex, while a familiar young man arrives. Ash recognizes Brock, who promptly flirts with Katara but is stopped by Aang. In the meantime, Steelix and Primigon are already in a heated battle, Steelix using DragonBreath and Primigon countering with Metal Claw. But as the Iron Snake Pokemon goes in with Iron Tail, Primigon attacks with Brick Break, knocking it out, and flies away. Fhuriegle takes his new friends to a dumpster behind a local restaurant, where they have their dinner while discussing Alex and their experiences with him. Volarimp recounts the experience he had seeing Alex in the first episode, and Fhuriegle admits that the Pokemon Hunter has been terrorizing everyone at this time. They then overhear Alex lamenting his resurrection of Primigon in the restaurant. But this is interrupted when Primigon passes by, and Alex decides to enslave the creature while Pikachu and friends also go after it. The two parties meet up at the docks at the edge of the city, where they are also assaulted by Team Rocket and then Alex and his team. Just then, Primigon attacks, and Jessie summons Seviper to battle it while Ash uses Pikachu. Andy discovers that the slave collar is causing all of Primigon's trouble, so he grabs onto it and has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on him, destroying it. Primigon slams into the deck, sending Team Rocket flying while it sinks into the water. Andy sees his talisman vanish, and as the KO'd Primigon passes by he captures it in a Pokeball and swims up to the surface. Later that evening, the Gaang console Andy for the loss of his talisman, but are glad that he is still alive. Ash decides to get it back, and Andy resolves to join Ash and his friends in return. Major events *Ash meets Alex for the first time. *Brock arrives at Kroel. *A wild Primigon terrorizes Argent City, and is defeated and captured by Andy. *Andy loses his talisman, but decides to travel with the group. *Ash catches a Fhuriegle. Debuts Pokémon debuts *Primigon (Andy's) *Fortrius (Zuko's) *Ash's Fhuriegle Characters Humans *Andy Tempest *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Professor Parcel *Pokemon Hunter Alex Pokémon *Frimbella (Andy's) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Volarimp (Aang's) *Hiponea (Pi's) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Fhuriegle (Ash's) *Primigon (Andy's) *Fariqui (Toph's) *Fotrius (Zuko's) *Steelix (Brock's) *Primigon (Andy's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Seviper (Jessie's) *Aipom *Mankey Trivia *The machine that Alex uses to ressurect Primigon is similar to the fossil restoration machines in the Diamond and Pearl episode Wild in the Streets. Errors *In the original battle with Pikachu, Fhuriegle is incorrectly described as using Metal Claw, when in fact it used Crush Claw. This would be fixed in later episodes.